


infinitely all for me

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, good open communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha Louis' been betrothed to since he was 14 has finally come of age and Louis' been delivered to his home. </p><p>or: the one where they figure it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	infinitely all for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurtsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurtsy/gifts).



> This was a journey and completely new trope territory for me. I hope I did the prompt and the a/b/o verse justice.  
> Title from "Everlasting Love" by Fifth Harmony.

Louis’ heard horror stories.

Stories of omegas mated, marked, and claimed within hours of meeting their Alphas. He’s heard stories of abuse and violence, omegas kept barefoot and pregnant and nothing more than pretty baby-makers and subserviently doting to their Alphas. Louis’ heard accounts of Alphas far too rough with their omegas during their heats, seen stories about omegas kept tucked away in their homes, never allowed to go out alone or sometimes even at all.

Which is why Harry is a bit of a surprise. So far, anyway.

Louis had been preparing himself for this day for years, waiting for the Alpha he was essentially betrothed to to come of age, waiting to be given away to him, to spend the rest of his life cowering and submissive and never knowing if he’d be happy but…

Well. The thing is, is that Harry is a bit of an excitable dork and Louis has no idea what to make of him.

Harry was all smiles and dimples when Louis had arrived, talking excitedly and hurriedly and waving Louis into his flat with a flourish and Louis was a little overwhelmed by the dramatics of Harry’s excitement.

He’d wondered, at first, if Harry even was an Alpha at all but considering his size and the broad muscles of his back and the way his deep voice makes Louis’ knees a little wobbly, he’d sorted that out pretty quickly. It’s just that Harry’s being exceedingly nice to him and Louis isn’t sure if this is a ploy to get Louis’ trust early on, or if he’s at all genuine.

It’s hard to imagine someone whom just tripped over his own feet and giggled about it as he lead Louis into the living room creating some evil mastermind scheme to catch Louis off guard and hurt him, though.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Harry says, excited and open and smiley.

Louis had arrived only a little while ago, delivered by the Academy like he were nothing more than a parcel or goods, dropped off and sent into the fray, really, left to figure it out on his own and pray his Alpha didn’t want to mark him up tonight, already. He’d had years of training and studying to serve his Alpha well but it was all going out the window with his nerves frazzled by meeting Harry for the first time.

“I’ve been waiting for so long,” Harry says, and there’s a dream-like sigh and starry-eyed smile on Harry’s face and Louis wants to frown in confusion. “I mean. I’m twenty-one now and I always knew my mate was going to be… arranged, I suppose? But I never imagined someone like you and just. Sorry,” he pauses, shaking his head. Louis thinks he might pass out from how overwhelmed he feels. “Where are my manners? God, today must have been crazy for you. Come on. I’ll show you around so you can shower if you want; rest a bit. Are you hungry?”

Louis stares at Harry, wanting to pull his lower lip between his teeth but refraining. He doesn’t want to show his nerves, but Harry can no doubt sense them anyway. He’s an Alpha and his instincts will always be to protect his mate – Louis – and Louis knows that the longer they spend time together the more Harry will be in tune to Louis’ feelings and able to sense what Louis’ needs are. He no doubt can sense Louis’ tension.

“Not hungry, no,” he says quietly. He’s been trained well. He’d spent years at the Academy once he’d presented as an omega – trained and taught and instructed in how to be the best omega for his mate, how to raise their children, how to be submissive and placating… He knows how to do this. In theory, anyway. He’s never had any real practice. No one wants a tainted omega, after all. Especially not one of Louis’ caliber, so he’d been told – good breeding from a family line of Alphas and omegas, small and delicate and pretty, bound to produce beautiful children for his mate.

“Let me show you around,” Harry says, standing from where he’d been sat on the ottoman across from Louis on the couch. Harry’s flat – penthouse? – is large and open and spacious and bright, sunlight streaming in from the large windows and warming up the hardwood beneath Louis’ feet. He hasn’t seen much but the living room and open kitchen but he’s curious about the rest of the place.

Louis knew, when he found out who he was essentially being given to, that Harry was young and beautiful and ‘well off’ but Louis gets the sense that Harry is more than just well off. The kitchen counters are made of marble. Louis’ not stupid. Harry’s the heir to a British dynasty, really. Real estate, Louis thinks he remembers.

“This is the main bath,” Harry points out as Louis follows down the hallway, nudging open a door to reveal a large bathroom just as bright and done in marble with a large glass shower inside, a claw foot tub along the wall. “My office is here,” he says, tapping on another door as they pass by. “My room is the master, there’s an en suite in there but. I hope you don’t mind that your room isn’t as big,” Harry says as he stops in front of a third door, pushing it open.

The bedroom is large – probably twice the size of his at the Academy. There’s a beautiful sleigh-style bed in the center with complimentary end tables on both sides, and a lovely window seat done up with pillows and cushions. The bedding is a beautiful maroon and gold and the pillows look luxurious and fluffy and like Louis could nestle into them for the rest of time.

“The closet’s through there,” Harry says, pointing out a door in the corner of the room. “And. I didn’t know what kinds of things you liked so I hope the décor is okay for now, anyway. We can shop for you later this week, if you like,” Harry explains, smiling brightly as he looks back at Louis. “Once you get settled and think about what you’d like, I mean.”

“This is… mine? For me?” Louis asks as he steps further into the room, feeling the plush carpet beneath his socks and unable to help the little smile quirking at his lips as he curls his toes into the carpet.

“…Yes?” Harry says, and Louis isn’t sure if it’s a question or not. “Is it okay? You can paint, if you want. Redo the colours and the bedding and stuff. Get some art. I know it’s quite plain…” Harry trails, eyebrows knitting together in what Louis assumes might be his deep-in-thought face.

“You don’t want me… with you?” Louis asks, testing the waters and unsure of the whole situation. His own room? His own bed, his own space, his own _room_? This was not a part of the training at the Academy; the years he’d spent being instructed on how to serve his Alpha.

“Oh! Oh no, that’s not it,” Harry says hurriedly, reaching out to take both of Louis’ small hands in his large ones. Louis’ eyes drop down, watching the way Harry’s hands nearly entirely engulf his own. “You’re very beautiful, Louis. God, you’re more than beautiful. I’m so lucky to have you here, I just. We don’t know each other, really, do we? And this whole thing is quite mad, isn’t it? I’ve known I was going to be mated to you for ages but I’ve never met you, until now, and I just thought it’d be a bit quick, wouldn’t it?”

Louis does his very best not to gape open-mouthed at Harry. This strange, smiley, dimpled, eager and earnest Alpha is unlike anyone Louis ever expected and he doesn’t know how to take it all in. He’s heard the stories, and yet Harry is offering Louis his own bedroom in the flat, his own space, hasn’t even hinted at a desire to mark and claim him yet.

This isn’t how it’s supposed to go, Louis thinks.

“God, you’re so pretty,” Harry says after a moment of watching Louis, dropping Louis’ hands to step closer, card his fingers through Louis’ hair and look down at him, fingertips ghosting down along Louis’ sharp jawline. Louis bites his lip, glancing up at Harry for a moment before lowering his gaze. Maybe he’d spoken to soon.

He wonders if the bite is going to hurt too terribly.

“Sorry,” Harry says, dropping his head and taking a step back. “God, sorry. You don’t know me at all and it’s so rude of me to touch you like that, I’m sorry. You’re so beautiful, I just,” Harry smiles coyly, blushing a little as he ducks his head.

“It’s okay,” Louis says, looking up at Harry and taking in his bright green eyes. “It’s what I’m here for now, isn’t it? I’ve been your omega for a long time. Now I’m here,” Louis tells him, trying for reassuring and gentle and submissive but he supposes he sounds a bit afraid.

“No!” Harry says quickly, shaking his head and looking down at Louis. “I mean, yes. You’re. We’re mates, now, yes. But you’re not here for… anyway. I want you to be comfortable. And happy. I really want you to be happy here, Louis. I want to make you happy. I want you to want to be here,” he says, finally pulling back and letting out a slow breath.

“You’re very different,” Louis says, biting at his lip again. “Not… what I expected,” he says and he can see Harry’s face fall.

“I’m glad,” Harry says quietly. “I know what you’ve been taught. I know… god, I know there are a lot of really awful situations out there and I just never want that. I didn’t get to choose you, my mate, I mean. I didn’t get that choice, I knew when I presented that I’d be assigned a ‘worthy’ omega and, god, you’re probably the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. But I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want you to dislike me. I want… I want you to choose me, really. If you decide you want to,” Harry tells him, leaning back against the wall and watching Louis quietly.

Louis’ head is reeling.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Louis wakes up in his new bed a few hours later. Harry had been right. He’d been exhausted and had fallen asleep shortly after Harry had left and closed the door behind him. Louis had spent a few moments running his fingertips over the furnishings in his room, opening and closing dresser drawers. He didn’t have many belongings of his own but he’d put what little he’d had – some clothes, photos, a few trinkets – in the drawers and promptly sprawled out on the bed, feeling the tension ease out of himself as he drifted into sleep.

He yawns a little, pushing himself up to sit and blink around the room. It’s nearly dark – the sun’s setting and the room is cast in a soft glow of the last bits of sunlight peeking through the windows. He hasn’t the slightest idea what time it is but he supposes near supper time.

Louis’ still not sure what to make of Harry. This was not how he imagined his first night going and he’s not complaining in any sense of the word but he’s certainly unsure how to go about things. His entire life had been full of training and instruction on being a good omega, on how to please his mate, on what to expect as an omega. Harry seems to want none of those things. So far, at least.

Pushing himself up from the bed, Louis stretches his arms over his head and slowly opens the bedroom door, peeking out of the room into the empty hallway. He can hear music playing lightly – perhaps the radio – and can smell something cooking. His stomach rumbles in response and Louis tiptoes out of the room, slipping quickly into the bathroom and closing the door behind himself. He’s not sure how to approach Harry, what to do or say. He’s spent so long being told what to do but Harry’s given him choices and options and Louis feels a little overwhelmed with having to decide things on his own. He has no idea how he’ll choose a paint colour for his bedroom.

After he relieves himself and washes his hands, Louis glances in the mirror at his appearance, smoothing his hair a little. As much as he was nervous to be meeting Harry it’s undeniable how attractive he is. Harry is tall and broad, with gorgeous dark curly hair and pretty green eyes and a smooth voice and Louis supposes he can’t help his biology’s already-developing yearning for a strong, beautiful mate. They haven’t bonded yet but Louis’ body already senses the Alpha near, and Louis wonders what’s going to happen when he inevitably goes into heat. He’s afraid of what he’s heard about – Alphas so overcome with the need to mate their omegas, omegas hurt and bleeding… Louis wonders if it will happen to him.

Sighing, he pushes himself away from the sink and opens the door, stepping into the quiet hall and sneaking his way down to the kitchen where Harry is stood at the stove, singing along to the radio as he flips the switch on a steamer which looks to be full of carrots.

“Um,” Louis says quietly, biting his lip and watching as Harry looks up at him. Harry’s green eyes widen and a smile lights up his face as he steps over to Louis.

“You’re awake!” He says, excitable and reaching out to Louis, large hand closing around Louis’ tiny wrist to gently ease him into the kitchen further. “Come in, come. I’m making dinner. Chicken breasts alright, I hope? And carrots. And… whatever you want, really? Do you want anything else?” He asks and Louis flushes, lowering his gaze. It’s too much. It’s _so_ much. Harry talks so much and offers so much and Louis doesn’t know what to make of it.

“You can say,” Harry encourages, letting go of Louis’ wrist and smiling at him as he leans back against the countertop to give Louis the space to make up his mind. Harry’s so sure of himself, is the thing. He’s so open with his posture and so easy with his smile and Louis wonders what it feels like to not have to worry.

“Tea?” Louis asks quietly, folding his arms around himself and feeling small. He’s in a strange place – as nice as it is – and he needs to adapt quickly. This is his new home, with his new mate, in his new life. It’s a lot to take in.

“Tea it is,” Harry says, turning straight away to fill the kettle sitting on the stove. Louis’ years at the Academy did not prepare him for an Alpha who cooks and does things for his omega – even simple as making tea. Louis wonders if there’s a catch.

“I can make it,” Louis says, looking up at Harry. “If you want,” he offers, wishing it wasn’t second nature to him to offer, to dote.

“That would be very rude of me,” Harry says, smiling over at him as he sets the kettle on a burner, turning the stove on. “You’ve only just arrived today. I’d rather you get comfortable and find out if you can make it feel like home,” he tells Louis, nodding to himself as he putters about pulling tea bags from the cupboard and finding mugs for their tea.

“It doesn’t matter,” Louis says, frowning to himself. His matrimony to Harry had been decided when Louis had turned fourteen and finally presented as an omega. He’d never had a choice in what ‘home’ would be.

“Of course it matters,” Harry says, turning to look at Louis and frowning. It makes Louis shiver to see him look that way – not angry, perhaps determined. “Louis, it matters. If you don’t like it here, or me most of all, then what good is any of this? I know we’re… we’ve been kind of. Forced into this, both of us. And I know it’s asking a lot, to ask you to decide whether or not you want this, really. I just. I’ve always wanted this,” Harry says, smiling gently at Louis.

“What do you mean?” Louis asks, leaning back against the counter top.

“A mate, I suppose,” Harry says, shrugging gently. “It didn’t much matter to me who, just. So long as we liked each other. I want to be a good mate to someone. To love him, take care of him, provide, raise children together… but only with someone who wants that, too.”

Louis watches Harry as he goes about making their tea, pouring the hot water into their cups and looking perfectly at home in the kitchen. It’s a lot to take in and he’s grateful but can’t quite help how wary he still feels.

“I want that,” Louis says, frowning a little to himself, wondering if it’s the right thing to say. “I mean, I do. It’s just strange, I guess? You’re nothing like what I’ve expected – what I was told to expect. And I don’t really know what I’m meant to be doing.”

Harry smiles as he steps over to hand Louis’ mug of tea to him, taking a slow sip of his own and nodding bit behind his mug. “I know, I bet,” he said with a small shrug. “I just want you to get comfortable, get settled. We can get to know each other? I know this place is strange and new to you but it’s your home as much as it is mine – for now, anyway, if you decide to stay.”

“Thank you,” Louis says, sipping from his tea, smiling a bit. “I appreciate that. Just...” he trailed off, knowing it’s blunt but he doesn’t really know how to dance around the subject.

“Just what?” Harry presses.

“What about my heats?” Louis blurts out, blushing at the way Harry nearly chokes on his tea before setting his mug down on the counter top and wiping at his mouth where he’d dribbled some of the tea in his surprise.

“What?!” Harry asks, a laugh bubbling up as he looks incredulously at Louis.

“Don’t make fun,” Louis says, frowning a little and glancing back up at Harry. “I just. I’ve only got a week supply left on my suppressants,” Louis frowns, not at all feeling like he’s ready to experience a heat for real. He never has, really – he’s been medicated since he first presented.

“You can get another prescription,” Harry says, frowning, a little confused. “If you want? Make a doctor’s appointment?”

“I can?” Louis asks, raising his eyebrows and looking up at Harry in confusion.

“Yes?” Harry offers. “Sorry. Sorry, I forget that you’re… that you’ve been,” he doesn’t say trained, though Louis knows that’s what he’s thinking. “You can make choices for yourself. Or discuss them with me and we can come to an agreement.”

“You don’t want to mate me?” Louis asks, skeptical as he takes another sip of tea, looking at Harry over the brim of his cup.

“Jesus,” Harry laughs, and it’s bright and airy and wonderful. “I don’t _not_ want to. I just want us to both want it, I want you to want it. I know, I mean, I’ve heard that, you know. When omegas are in heat they… they maybe aren’t totally clear minded? I don’t want to mate you just because your body’s desperate for it. I want… us to want it,” Harry says and Louis can’t help but smile a bit at the blush dusting over Harry’s cheeks.

“Proper romantic,” Louis says, stretching out his leg to bump his socked foot against Harry’s shin.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Harry laughs, grinning at Louis. “Listen. I know it’s gonna take some time to adjust, and I know we gotta learn things about each other, but you can really help yourself to everything here. Tidy after yourself? We’ll talk about it all as we go. You can do things, Louis. Whatever you want,” Harry says. “Take time to adjust, it’s okay.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Adjusting takes only a few weeks once Louis really gets the sense that Harry is genuine in his offers of compromise and working together and Louis getting his own independence. He’s truly unlike any Alpha Louis’ ever heard of but he appreciates the freedom and the ability to get used to his new life.

And Harry’s nice, is the thing. He’s funny, and kind, and Louis genuinely enjoys spending time together in the evenings when Harry returns from meetings and work. Louis gets to spend most of his time doing mostly whatever he wants – which usually means FIFA on the couch and long walks around Primrose Hill, getting familiar with the area and finding his way around to do the shopping and run errands and… it’s nice. It’s nice having the freedom and the choice and the ability to decide things for himself – to be allowed out and about to get tea at the café at the bottom of the hill, to visit the park, to shop.

Louis hasn’t spent a night with Harry, yet, but he feels like it’s close.

Harry is good to him and Louis definitely has felt a sense of friendship with Harry but he’s not sure how to initiate much of anything. His entire life has been full of conditioning to be submissive and compliant and after the last few weeks Louis’ begun to learn that Harry isn’t going to try anything unless he knows Louis’ absolutely interested.

It’s frustrating because Louis thinks he’d like a cuddle but he feels strange about outright asking.

Huffing a little, Louis shifts on the couch and re-adjusts the blanket he’s got draped over himself, knowing he’s squirming around a little too much but he’s trying to work up the nerve to ask and it’s hard. He’s still getting used to the idea that he can ask for things.

“Something the matter?” Comes Harry’s voice from next to him where Harry’s sprawled out on the large couch, slouched just so and Louis’ caught himself letting his eyes wander a few times. Harry has nice, toned arms and a broad chest and Louis supposes he genuinely can’t help the way he’s attracted to Harry. Regardless if they’ve mated yet Harry is an Alpha and Louis can’t quite help the desire his body – he – feels for Harry’s touch and his strong arms and solid form.

“Um,” Louis starts, glancing over at Harry and wrinkling his nose a little. He knows he can tell Harry, knows Harry won’t be upset, knows Harry rather likes it when Louis makes requests. “I was. I just thought. You’re attracted to me, right?”

Harry frowns a little, confusion marked on his face, and Louis feels a blush dust over his cheeks.

“Of course I am,” Harry says, shifting to sit up a little more so he can look at Louis properly. “Louis. You’re stunning. You’re so beautiful. What makes you ask me that?”

“Nothing, I just. You haven’t tried anything, and I don’t think this is how this is supposed to go,” Louis says, frowning a bit. “And I thought by now you’d have wanted to touch me, at least,” he explains. Louis’ mostly worried that maybe Harry doesn’t think they’re the right match and he’ll be left to his own devices – a small, pretty, un-mated omega trying to make a go of it on his own – and that’s not something that ignites excitement in Louis.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says, genuine, full of concern. “Louis, I – do you really think I don’t want to?” He asks, shifting to face Louis. “God, sometimes all I can think about is touching you, feeling you in my arms,” Harry tells him, a frown still holding his features. “I don’t want to rush you or pressure you.”

Louis frowns as well, thinking over what Harry’s said to him. Realistically he knows he ought to be grateful to Harry for his approach but his lifetime of conditioning makes him wonder if he’s not adequate enough.

“I need you to,” Louis says, feeling brave for a moment as he looks up at Harry. “I need you to – not to rush me. But to do something, sometimes. You can touch me. Hug me,” Louis says, quiet and small.

“I will,” Harry says, nodding a bit as he reaches out to skitter his fingertips over Louis’ knee, offering a small smile. “I’m sorry, Louis. I… Perhaps I’m not being a very good Alpha to you,” he tells Louis.

“You are,” Louis says, glancing back up. “You’re really wonderful, I’m grateful,” Louis tells him.

“I just mean… I should be taking care of you and your needs and I’ve been missing this,” Harry tells him, cupping his large hand over Louis’ knee and rubbing gently. “When I go to work, or… when you go out, sometimes all I want to do is just – just hold you for a minute,” Harry says, smiling warmly and Louis can’t help the little shiver that rushes over him.

“You can,” Louis says, smiling back and nodding gently. “You’re my Alpha, yeah? I need that. You to touch me,” he blushes, biting his lip gently. “If we’re going to do this, and if we’re going to be bonded, I mean.”

The smile breaking out over Harry’s face tells Louis he’s done the right thing. Louis knows that the romance and intimate feelings have time to develop but he’s rather certain he wants to work at it, make it work out, because what he has with Harry isn’t something he could ever expect to have happen.

“I will, Louis,” Harry says, his hand squeezing gently at Louis’ knee. “I’m sorry. I should be more attentive, I know,” Harry tells him and Louis smiles, small and shy.

“You’re wonderful, it’s okay,” he says, biting his lip gently. “I’m very lucky, I know I am. And I’m glad to be here. With you,” Louis tells him, settling back into the couch and cuddling into his blanket once more.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They figure it out.

Louis cuddles into Harry’s arms when Harry leaves for work, presses in against his broad chest and smiles when Harry’s strong arms wrap around his shoulders. Harry presses his cheek to the top of Louis’ head, nuzzling in gently and inhaling slowly, savouring the warm, sweet scent of his mate.

Louis visits Harry at work for lunch sometimes and sits atop his desk, nudging the toe of his shoe against Harry’s knee gently as he kicks his feet, the two of them chatting about how their mornings have gone, about different films they want to see, about the dog Harry saw on his way to work that day.

When they cuddle on the couch in the evenings Louis presses his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, nuzzling in and learning how good, how right it feels to be held and touched. He learns how nice it is to feel Harry’s fingertips trailing up and down his back, idle and no pattern to it, touching just for the sake of it. Louis curls his small hands in against Harry’s chest, head pillowed on Harry’s shoulder. They fit so beautifully and Louis is rather certain it’s possible they were truly made for one another. Harry’s so much broader, taller, more powerful than Louis but Louis isn’t fearful, anymore. He doesn’t worry about what could happen, knows Harry values and respects Louis’ wants and opinions and Louis isn’t scared.

“Harry,” Louis starts, one evening when he’s pressed up against Harry’s side on the sofa, cuddled close and smiling at the way Harry’s gotten brave with the way his fingertips are resting just underneath Louis’ t-shirt against the soft smooth skin at the small of Louis’ back. Harry’s been tentative in his touches more often than not, careful not to be overbearing and truly knowing his own strength, careful not to use it. Lately, though, he’s been testing the boundaries just a little – fingertips venturing beneath Louis’ t-shirts just a little, lips pressed to Louis’ temple before he pulls away from a hug. It’s nice.

“Mm?” Harry asks, eyes still trained on the episode of Gogglebox on the television. It’s been a quiet evening of take away Thai food and cuddles on the couch, idle chitchat but mostly at ease and calm.

“Tonight, I was thinking,” Louis starts, feeling his nerves kick up at what he’s about to ask. They haven’t done this yet. This is new, foreign territory but Louis’ been thinking about it and he’s certain – if he’s any good at being Harry’s omega and empathising with Harry’s feelings – that Harry’s been thinking about and wanting it for even longer. “Maybe. I was thinking maybe I could sleep with you, tonight. In your room,” Louis spits out, biting at his lip as he feels Harry shift a little beneath where Louis’ head is resting against Harry’s shoulder.

“That would be really nice,” Harry says, shifting to slip his hand out from underneath Louis’ shirt and to curl his arm around Louis’ shoulders instead, cuddling him closer and squeezing gently. “If you’re sure,” he says, tipping his head down to gently nuzzle against Louis’ hair.

“I’m sure,” Louis says, shifting to lift his head and meet Harry’s eyes finally. “I want that. Maybe, like. It can be a thing. Unless you snore too much,” Louis tells him but it’s all cheek and Harry knows it, just grins as he tugs Louis in for a tight squeeze, hugging him close.

“I’d like that a lot,” Harry tells him, cuddling Louis close for a moment longer before reaching to the remote control on the coffee table, switching the TV off. “Think we can head to bed now?” He asks and Louis laughs, bright and warm and happy.

“Settle down, I’m not putting out,” he teases, feeling a sudden rush of affection for Harry when Harry laughs brightly and Louis realises he _can_ tease him like this. He’s comfortable enough to do it, knows Harry isn’t going to lash out or force him to do anything.

“Heeyyyy,” Harry pouts, shifting up to nudge Louis off of him, laughing at Louis’ yelp of surprise. “I know! I know that. Doesn’t make me want to snuggle you any less, so let’s go,” he says, moving to get up and closing his hands around Louis’ wrists, tugging him along. Louis laughs as he follows, stumbling down the hall with Harry and into the large master bedroom.

Louis’ been in here plenty of times by now to steal Harry’s jumpers because he likes how big they are, or to use Harry’s en suite shower because Louis likes the waterfall shower spout. It’s different now, though, because they’re going to bed together and Louis can’t help but feel a little shy about the way he stands awkwardly near the bed as Harry tugs his shirt up and over his head.

Louis’ eyes wander, unable to help himself or the way he feels heat stir low in his belly. Harry is so toned and muscular in all the right ways – not too much, but enough that Louis wants to trace out the lines of Harry’s abdominal muscles with his fingertips. Maybe his mouth. Shit.

“Do you mind if I sleep in my pants?” Harry asks, glancing back at Louis from where he’s stood with his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his joggers, ready to push them down. Louis has stumbled into Harry’s room in the early mornings to throw Harry’s ringing phone at him enough times to know that Harry sleeps in the buff but that he’s being courteous because Louis’ here now.

“No, that’s fine. I will, too,” Louis says, taking a slow, calming breath before he pulls his own t-shirt up and over his head. He’s been shy, been careful not to let Harry see him too undressed. Harry’s caught perhaps a glance of Louis darting from the bathroom to his bedroom with a towel around his waist but not much else and Louis feels nervous, suddenly.

Harry smiles as he pushes his joggers off, left in small grey boxer-briefs that do absolutely nothing to hide exactly what he’s got. Louis blushes, ducking his head as he busies himself in stripping his own pajama pants until he’s left in his boxers. Louis’ certain Harry’s been thinking about things with Louis – about taking it further, about mating and creating a bond. Louis would be lying if he said he hadn’t been, too, but he’s not entirely sure how that all works.

“Come on in,” Harry says, shaking Louis from his thoughts as he looks up at Louis from where he’s climbed into bed and settled in against the pillows. Louis blushes, shifting over to knee up onto the bed and settle down next to Harry, getting comfortable and tugging the covers up over himself. The whole bed smells like Harry – overwhelmingly like Harry, all warm and musky and sharp like cedar. Louis’ head is swimming a little and he can’t help the way he nuzzles into a pillow and breathes in deep before throwing all abandon to the wind and pressing himself up against Harry’s side in order to nuzzle into his chest and breathe him in, get Harry’s scent all over himself, too.

“You smell amazing,” Louis tells him, pressing his nose to the center of Harry’s chest and closing his eyes.

“So do you,” Harry tells Louis, carding his fingers through Louis’ soft brown hair, nuzzling his own face down against Louis. “God, you have no idea how good you smell, all the time. Drives me crazy,” Harry says and Louis grins, lifting his head to look down at Harry.

“Kiss me?” Louis asks, brave and sure of himself smiling brightly down at Harry.

“Yeah?” Harry asks back, a slow grin spreading over his lips as he slides his hand down from Louis’ shoulders to rest against his bare waist, pulling him in a little closer.

“Yeah,” Louis nods, smiling a bit at him. “I want to,” he says, splaying his hand out against Harry’s chest and leaning in a little.

Harry complies, goes easy as he leans up just enough to bump their noses together gently. Louis can feel Harry’s breath on his lips and it’s tantalizing in the best way. He feels his heart rate pick up, jumping in his chest a little bit in anticipation as Harry slowly, gently closes the space between them and presses their lips together.

Louis whimpers into it, seemingly unable to help the way he reacts to the kiss. Harry’s lips are soft and full, gentle and warm, and the kiss is perfect. Louis shifts, pressing his body closer against Harry’s, loving the feeling of soft, smooth skin pressed together.

“God,” Louis says as he pulls back, breaking the kiss and staring down at Harry – bright eyed and feeling tingly all over.

“Amazing,” Harry says, unable to help himself in the way he leans back in to press a gentle, soft peck to Louis’ lips.

Louis feels alive with it – lit up and warm all over, a tugging in his heart urging him closer to Harry both physically and emotionally. It’s then that he gets the sense that this is his mate – that Harry is truly going to be his Alpha, that they’re going to bond. Louis suddenly can’t wait.

“I want this,” Louis tells him, smiling brightly still, feeling more certain than he ever has yet. “I want you. I want to be here,” Louis says, feeling all aflutter and excited.

“I’m so glad,” Harry says, shifting to pull Louis down and into his arms for a cuddle, wrapping him up and nuzzling into Louis’ neck. “I hoped. I thought it’d happen but, I’m so glad,” he says, cuddling Louis close as Louis shifts around, tucking into Harry’s chest and draping an arm around his side.

“I mean it,” Louis says, wanting to assure him. “I want this. I want to be your mate,” Louis tells Harry, looking up to meet his eyes and smiling at the way he can practically feel Harry’s excitement.

“I want that, too, Lou,” Harry says, nodding gently as he brings a hand up to gently cup Louis’ delicate, sharp jaw. His thumb brushes high across Louis’ cheekbone, eyes taking him in for a moment. “I want that with you,” Harry tells him and Louis can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine. This is what it’s going to be like, he thinks. Shivers at the way his Alpha looks at him, a curling warmth in his belly when Harry touches him… this is how it’s supposed to be.

“Let’s do it, then,” Louis says, brave in the moment and feeling a bubble of excitement rise in his chest, bursting in his heart. “I’ll go off my pills,” Louis tells him, and that’s mildly terrifying because he’s never had a heat other than his first when he presented so many years ago. He’s been on suppressants ever since, kept “pure” for his future Alpha. He doesn’t remember it much, other than the desperation and pain he felt having to wait it out alone.

“Hey,” Harry stops him, hand slipping down from Louis’ jaw to cup his neck gently. “We should talk about it. I don’t want to rush, you know? I want this, us. To be mates. But if you go into heat, we both know you’ll be a little out of your mind,” Harry says, fingertips stroking gently along Louis’ neck. “And I wouldn’t want you to say or do something you’d regret when it was all over,” Harry tells Louis, leaning up for a soft, gentle kiss. Louis’ tummy flip-flops at how tender, how caring Harry is being.

“I know,” he assures Harry, nodding a little as he pulls back from the kiss. “I know, but. We were paired together for a reason. And I feel ready. I’m… I am a little scared. I don’t really know… how it’s going to go. I’ve never been off my pills,” Louis admits, glancing up at Harry. “But I trust you, yeah? I know you’ll take care of me,” Louis says, offering a small, shy smile.

“I will,” Harry says, sliding his arms back around Louis’ shoulders to pull him in, cuddle him close. “I will, I promise. I’d never do anything to hurt you,” Harry tells Louis, kissing his temple and nuzzling into his hair, put at ease by the gentle, sweet scent of his mate.

“Then I won’t start a new pack,” Louis says, heart thumping in his chest at the idea of being truly, officially, biologically mated to Harry. “I’ve got three weeks left,” Louis tells Harry, nibbling at his lip as he lets his eyes fall closed.

“Three weeks,” Harry repeats, voice quiet and far away as he drifts slowly into sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Louis’ nervous, weeks later when he pops out the final pill of his prescription and lifts his fingers to his mouth, placing the small pill at the back of his tongue before drinking back some water to swallow it with. He’s all out of his suppressants now, just swallowed his last dose, and he knows that means that he’ll go into heat soon – probably sooner than he would normally after coming off the pills considering he lives in close quarters to an Alpha, _his_ Alpha. Louis can’t help the small shudder that runs down his spine at the thought.

It’s biology, simple enough. His body – on the pills or not – reacts to Harry’s touches and Harry’s voice and Harry’s scent. Louis, though not particularly high strung anymore, is immediately calmed and at east when Harry is near him, when he can scent the air of the flat for the musky cedar of Harry.

His emotions aren’t the only thing changed by Harry. They’ve fooled around now, a bit, and Louis smiles at the memory of just last night when Harry had sucked him off to two incredible orgasms, fingers pressing into Louis’ slick arse the entire time. Louis smirks to himself as he remembers just how good it was to feel Harry press his fingers inside of Louis, to rub up against his prostate. He’d never been so wet in his life and he knows that’s all about to change with his first heat.

Louis bites his lip, slips his hand down to grind the heel of his palm against his half-hard cock in his jeans. He’s supposed to be going to the shops for a few things this afternoon and the last thing he needs is for an Alpha out and about to scent Louis’ arousal – unbonded omega arousal, at that. Louis frowns a little as he picks up his phone, opening a text to Harry.

_just took my last pill. pack’s empty. see you tonight!_

He adds a smirking emoji and a blue heart to the end before he sends it off and blushes to himself at the brashness of his emoji use – a cheeky smirk because both he and Harry know what this all means. Louis’ body might go into heat as early as tomorrow evening – they could be mated tomorrow.

Louis shivers a bit, biting his lip as he unlocks his phone again to read Harry’s reply. He’s sent two clapping hands emojis, a smirking emoji, the heart-eyes emoji, and the two-boys-kissing emoji. Louis grins, setting his phone back on the countertop before heading to the bedroom to sprawl out in Harry’s bed and snuggle into the covers. Groceries can wait. Louis’ far more interested in breathing in Harry’s scent off his covers.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Going into heat, it turns out, is not a super enjoyable experience in the beginning.

Louis is hot and flushed all over, feeling trapped in his own skin and like he could combust at any particular moment. There’s the tight, tugging sensation low in his belly; discomfort that can’t be satiated by anything but Harry. Louis whines lightly to himself, stretched out in their bed and huffing in frustration. It’s not bad, yet, but it’s getting closer and closer and Harry is due home soon, for which Louis is grateful.

He pouts a bit, sending a few texts to Harry about how he’s never been so horny in his life and how all he wants is for Harry to fuck him. He can imagine the blush on Harry’s cheeks perfectly. Louis is never so brash but Louis’ also never been in heat, so he supposes Harry will give him a free pass.

Tossing his phone aside, Louis groans a little, sliding his hand down his body to curl around his half-hard cock. He strokes himself gently a few times, teasing over the head before squeezing the base of his dick and whining into the pillow where he’s got his face mashed in. It’s not enough, he knows the only thing that’s going to make him feel better is his Alpha taking care of him, giving his body what it wants. He hopes Harry gets home soon, before it gets much worse.

Louis can’t help but think back to earlier in the week when he’d popped down to Harry’s office to have lunch with him but instead ended up bent over Harry’s desk while Harry rimmed him to a messy orgasm, his come dribbling down the side of Harry’s desk. His hand squeezes around his cock gently before giving himself slow, lazy strokes as he remembers the feeling of Harry’s tongue laving over him. They’ve gotten more and more adventurous in their sex life, learning each other’s bodies and what each other liked, and it’s been amazing, but they’ve not fucked yet and Louis knew it was because he’d never done it with anyone and Harry didn’t want to hurt him before Louis was ready.

He feels ready, now. And he knows it’s not just that he’s going into heat, either. He’s wanted to for a little while now but with his heat so close he knew he could just wait until then, when he’d be utterly desperate for Harry. Louis shudders at the thought of Harry’s big, Alpha cock pressing into him; can’t help the whimper he lets out as he spreads his legs. Harry’s cock is so big and perfect as it is and Louis loves getting off with Harry enough, but he knows that sex with Harry is going to ruin him. Ever since he and Harry had moved their relationship along to fooling around and getting off together Louis’ felt rather insatiable for Harry’s touch as it is. He knows that’s part of his biology – the constant craving for his mate’s touch – but he likes to think it’s also because Harry is so wonderful, so special to Louis. Louis couldn’t have asked for a more perfect mate than Harry. Harry takes care of him in so many ways, and Louis is grateful to have been able to fall for Harry in his own time.

Louis gasps as he brushes his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, rolling his hips up into his fist and shuddering through a groan as he feels his orgasm building low in his belly. He’s close already, having barely touched himself much at all, but he’s surrounded by the scent of his mate in their bed and thoughts of what’s to come rushing through his mind. With a choked moan Louis comes, hips bucking up off the bed as he spurts over his chest and flops back onto the bed, breaths heaving as he comes down.

Groaning a little, Louis reaches over for his phone and smirks to himself. He knows he’s being much more forward than he ever really has before but he can’t help himself as he opens Snapchat and takes a photo of his come-splattered chest before sending it off to Harry.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry bursts through the front door a couple of hours later and Louis’s head is almost immediately flooded with the heady, musky scent of his mate. He knows Harry’s body is reacting to Louis’ own, kicking pheromones into overdrive as Louis’ heat gets stronger.

Louis’ been spending the last two hours distracting himself – trying to – but mostly rolling around in bed and grinding his hips into the mattress because his dick is hard again (still) and he’s started getting wet now, too.

“Lou!” Harry calls out, and Louis can hear Harry drop his shoulder bag and kick his shoes off, hear Harry’s heavy footsteps coming down the hall before he appears in the bedroom doorway.

Louis whines from his spot on the bed, face down and grinding his hips a little as he tilts his head back to look over his shoulder at Harry. He’s never felt so unabashed, so open about wanting Harry. He’s not entirely desperate yet but he knows it’s only going to be a matter of hours until he is. He needs Harry to take the edge off.

“Harry,” Louis gasps softly, biting his lip and unable to really help himself with the way he pushes up on his knees a little bit, practically presenting his arse to Harry. The look in Harry’s dark eyes is utter _want_ and Louis wants Harry to have. “Please? Harry, I need you,” Louis whines as he rocks back on his hips, spreading his legs a little wider.

“I know, baby,” Harry all but purrs to him, already stripping off his clothes as he comes into the room, dropping the articles as he goes until he’s kneeing up on the bed with Louis, leaning over and pressing his bare chest against Louis’ back in order to kiss at the side of his neck. “You smell so good,” Harry says, nosing through the fine hairs at the back of Louis’ neck while his hands slide down Louis’ sides to grip his hips, squeezing a little.

“Please, Harry,” Louis whines again, hanging his head and rocking his hips back against Harry, moaning when he feels Harry’s hardening cock pressed up against his arse.

“I know, baby,” Harry tells him, lips brushing over the shell of Louis’ ear as he shifts back to trail his kisses down the column of Louis’ spine and the dip of the small of his back. He breathes Louis’ scent in, moaning softly as he kisses just above Louis’ arse. Harry’s hands settle on Louis’ arse cheeks, thumbs dipping into his crack to spread him open, and Harry moans at the sight of how wet and slick Louis is already. “God, look at you,” Harry moans, unable to help himself before he dips down and drags his tongue over Louis’ hole, nuzzling in between his cheeks and moaning the whole time.

Louis cries out, arching his back sharply and grinding his hips back against Harry’s mouth. Harry’s done this to him a time or two but with his added arousal due to his heat settling Louis is aching for more. He can feel his body producing more slick, feel himself getting wetter and it should be gross, he thinks, but it’s not. It’s not at all; it’s the hottest he’s ever felt and Louis finds himself wanting to push Harry over onto the bed and sit on his face, if he’s honest.

He doesn’t, though, because Harry’s nuzzling his face in against Louis’ arse and holding Louis’ hips firmly to keep him in place.

“What do you want, Lou?” Harry asks, dragging his tongue over Louis’ hole in a broad stroke before pulling back to sit again, sliding his big hands over the corves of Louis’ arse and squeezing his cheeks.

“You,” Louis whines, shuddering as he presses back into Harry’s hands. “Want your cock,” Louis says, biting against his lip and finding the strength to lift his head and look over his shoulder at Harry.

“Not yet,” Harry says, though it looks a bit like it pains him to do so. “You’re almost there, but not quite,” Harry tells him but Louis is at least sated by the feeling of Harry’s fingertips rubbing over his hole before he presses one slowly inside of Louis.

“God,” Louis gasps, tipping his head back on his shoulders and letting out a moan. They’ve done this much – Harry’s fingered him a few times and Louis’ enjoyed it a lot each time but it’s nothing like this. He can feel his body opening to Harry’s fingers, can feel the way he craves something more, something bigger. It feels incredible.

Harry twists his wrist, pressing his finger in deeper and curling it back to drag over Louis’ prostate as he pulls it out. Louis cries out, whining a little when Harry presses a second finger into him, slowly working his fingers in and out of Louis’ arse while his other hand slips around Louis’ hip to curl around Louis’ cock and stroke him in time with his fingers.

“There you go, pretty,” Harry tells him, lips pressing a kiss to the meat of Louis’ arse. “Come for me, hm? You’ll feel so much better when you do,” Harry says, pressing his fingers a little harder, a little deeper into Louis as he strokes him off.

Louis can’t believe how close he feels already, considering he jerked himself off to an amazing orgasm only an hour or so ago, but he’s read and learned enough about omega heat cycles to know this is only the beginning. He’s so desperate for it already and he can’t quite imagine what it could possibly be like when it gets worse. Whining softly, Louis grinds himself back against Harry’s fingers, gasping sharply when his orgasm washes over him and he comes hard with a cry of Harry’s name.

“So good,” Harry croons, biting softly at Louis’ arse cheek and grinding his fingers in slow and deep now to let Louis ride it out. When he’s sure Louis is finished Harry eases his fingers out and helps Louis shift so he’s curled up on his side, smiling sweetly at Harry as Harry settles with him.

“Amazing,” Louis says, leaning in for a little kiss, smiling a bit. “I feel better. Still kind of… turned on, really,” he admits, knowing all he can do at this point is make his arousal less desperate.

“Me too,” Harry laughs, smirking a bit as he teasingly rolls his hips forward, his hard cock grinding against Louis’ hip. Louis laughs, bright and airy, as he slides his hand down to curl around Harry’s cock.

“Let me help, since you were so nice to help me,” Louis grins, leaning in for another kiss as he strokes Harry slowly. His small hand can’t fit all the way around Harry’s cock and part of him likes the way it looks, likes how small he is compared to his mate.

“Mm,” Harry sighs into the kiss, rolling his hips gently against Louis’ strokes. He’s going to come quickly, he knows, unable to help himself when Louis’ scent is all around him like this. “You’re so beautiful,” Harry tells Louis, bringing his hand up to push his fingers through Louis’ hair and trail down his jawline.

Louis smiles, blushes a little as he shifts to nudge Harry onto his back, shimmying down his body to settle between Harry’s legs until he’s able to guide the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth and close his eyes as he pushes down. Sucking Harry off was one of Louis’ most recent favourite things to do and he was more than happy to bring Harry off like this. He opened his big blue eyes, looking up at Harry bashfully as he started to bob his head up and down faster now, knowing Harry would come soon.

“Just about there,” Harry tells him, groaning a bit and trying not to roll his hips up into Louis’ mouth, trying to just watch Louis’ pretty blue eyes as he sucks Harry down. Harry lets out a soft moan, shuddering a little and gasping as his hips tense and he comes hard into Louis’ mouth. Louis pulls up so as not to choke, keeping his lips around the head of Harry’s cock and swallowing as best he can before pulling off with a pop of his lips and grinning up at Harry while his small hand continues to gently stroke him through the aftershocks.

“Can’t wait for you to come in my arse next time,” Louis tells him, bolder and filthier in his oncoming heat. “Want your knot so bad,” he says, loving the way Harry groans above him as Louis presses a soft, sweet kiss to the head of Harry’s dick before pushing himself up to settle in against Harry’s side for a cuddle.

“You’re filthy and it’s obscene,” Harry teases, grinning as he presses a kiss to Louis’ temple. “Nap now. I have a feeling you’re going to attack me soon,” he says with a little laugh and Louis honestly can’t wait. He feels less on edge now after his two orgasms but there’s still the thrumming in his veins alerting him to the fact that he’s going to be in full blown heat in a matter of hours.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Louis wakes with a start a few hours later, a tugging heat in his belly and slick between his legs. He lets out a surprised little whimper, gasping at the aching pain he feels inside. He doesn’t remember his first heat very much and he certainly wasn’t expecting this much pain and desperation. He feels like clawing out of his skin and begging for release and the only one who can give it to him is the man asleep next to him.

“Harry,” he gasps, whining a little as he’s unable to help the way he presses his hips forward to grind his cock against Harry’s hip. “Harry, god, I need you,” he whimpers, nudging Harry a few times until his green eyes fly open, nostrils flaring as he scents Louis’ heat.

“Oh my god,” Harry groans, sliding a strong arm around Louis’ small waist and pulling him in close, pressing his nose just below Louis’ ear and breathing him in. “Baby,” he purrs, nuzzling into Louis and shifting a bit to pull away in order to lift himself up and over Louis’ body, caging him in against the bed.

Louis loves it; loves how big and strong Harry looks above him as their eyes meet. He rolls his hips, then spreads his legs a bit more, looking up at Harry pleadingly.

“Fuck me,” Louis begs, skin flushed and a little sweaty, cock hard and leaking against his belly. “Please? Harry, I need it,” he whimpers, having half a mind to reach down and guide Harry’s cock into himself if he needs to.

“I’ve got you,” Harry says, slipping his hand down to press his fingers to Louis’ hole, feeling how slick and ready he is. He presses two fingers inside, just to relieve some of Louis’ need and mostly just to watch him squirm.

“No no,” Louis whines, grinding back. “Not enough, come on. Need your cock,” Louis gasps as Harry presses against his prostate, but it’s not enough. He needs more, his body is desperate for it and all Louis can think about is having Harry’s knot inside of him.

Harry pulls his fingers out and shifts to turn Louis over onto his belly, every instinct inside of him telling him to protect his mate, to cage him in so he’s not vulnerable. Pressing a kiss to the back of Louis’ neck, Harry reaches his hand down and guides his cock to Louis’ hole, pressing into him with one long, gentle thrust until Louis cries out and tosses his head back.

“Yesss,” Louis gasps, arching his back and pushing onto Harry. He’s never had this before – never had anyone inside of him like this and he’s so glad he’s finally got Harry to do it for him. His body is in overdrive, shuddering at the big, full feel of Harry’s cock inside him. “Oh fuck,” Louis cries out as Harry’s cock grinds against his prostate. Louis shudders through an orgasm, crying out loudly as Harry starts to fuck him like he wants.

It’s hard and deep and fast and it’s everything Louis could ask for as Harry thrusts into him. He can’t help the whimpers and moans spilling from his lips as he gets pinned to the bed by Harry’s much stronger body but he loves every second of it, loves the way Harry feels pressed against and inside of him like this.

“Gonna come,” Louis gasps out, shocked by how quickly he’s gotten there again. It’s his fourth orgasm of the day and he honestly feels like he could go again and again with how good Harry feels inside of him, Harry’s strong body fucking him through his heat so perfectly.

“Good, baby,” Harry says, shifting a little to change the angle of his thrusts so he can grind into Louis that much harder and deeper. He can already feel the base of his cock swelling, knowing he’s about to knot his mate for the first time. “Come for me, yeah? Gonna knot you,” he groans, and it’s enough for Louis to buck back, practically sobbing with his pleas for Harry to do so.

Louis shifts, pressing his hands to the mattress and tipping his head to the side, baring his neck in a silent invitation for Harry to bite him. It’s instinctual and it’s also all he wants, deep down. He wants the bond, wants the mark, wants it all with Harry and Louis can’t help the whine he lets out when he feels Harry’s lips against his skin.

“Please,” Louis whines, unable to help himself. “Harry, I need you,” he says, gasping as Harry’s hand squeezes his hip to hold him down.

“Gonna knot you first,” Harry pants, moaning as Louis nods and presses up on his knees a little to allow Harry to press in even deeper. Louis can feel the way Harry’s cock is filling out, can feel the stretch of Harry’s knot on his rim as Harry pushes in hard one final time, his knot filling Louis and that’s all he needs. Louis cries out, coming hard against the sheets a fourth time as Harry’s knot locks them together and he can feel Harry’s come filling him. He thrashes a little, cries falling from his lips as Harry’s teeth sink into the soft skin just above his shoulder, holding him in place as he comes inside of him.

It’s everything. Louis feels tears prick at his eyes as Harry bites him, that unbreakable bond taking place almost instantly as they’re locked together like this. Louis moans his praises, gasping as Harry nuzzles into his hair and breathes against his skin.

“God, you’re so pretty,” Harry purrs, sliding his hands over Louis’ sides and down his arms, touching him all over. “You’re mine, all mine. Can’t believe I get to have you,” he says, drunk with his orgasm and their pair-bond taking shape and the way they’re still locked together.

Louis whimpers softly as he starts to come down from it, not feeling so desperate anymore but still feeling flushed and warm and needy as Harry shifts them gingerly to their sides so he can spoon up against Louis while he rides his orgasm until his knot settles. Louis sighs, still breathing heavily as he settles into the bed, groaning a bit at just how good it feels to have Harry like this, knotted and finally feeling the relief he’d been yearning for.

He can tell he smells like Harry, like his Alpha, and it pleases him. Louis smiles a bit, sighing as he closes his eyes and reaches back for Harry’s arm to tug over his waist and lace their fingers together. He’s mated now, officially, and it feels incredible. Louis can’t believe how instant it feels to know that he’s been knotted and bonded with Harry and nothing can ever break that. This is going to be his life forever. Louis can’t wait to live it out.

“You’re my Alpha,” he says quietly, smiling at the way Harry’s hips roll forward a little, no doubt a reaction to those words.

“Mine,” Harry says, curling his arm tighter around Louis’ body. “You’re mine, hm? My mate,” Harry babbles and Louis can’t help but smile at how gone Harry is, no doubt from having knotted someone for the first time. “My pretty, sweet omega. Never let anyone touch you,” he says, sleepy and drifting off behind Louis.

Louis nods, squeezing Harry’s hand gently. He knows they need to sleep, knows he’s going to need Harry again in only a short while. Right now, though, he’s enjoying the feeling of being tied to Harry, of the bond that’s only getting deeper, stronger the longer they stay together like this.

“Love you,” Louis whispers, though he knows Harry’s too close to sleep to really hear it. It will be his secret, for now, he thinks. He’s certain that once his heat’s run its course their bond will be even stronger and he won’t hesitate to tell Harry just how he feels, how grateful and lucky he is to have an Alpha like Harry to be mated to.

As Louis drifts off into sleep, body preparing for the next round, Louis can’t help the thoughts of the future in his head; of building a life together, of growing up with Harry, of babies – that makes him smile the most. One day he’ll have a baby.

Louis can’t wait.

 


End file.
